gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strafe Lenardo
History Strafe Lenardo was a combat type Innovade created to pilot mobile suits for Star Strike. As an innovade, Strafe is immune to aging and can survive the stresses of space. He could also link directly to Veda via Quantum Brainwaves when necessary. Despite being a combat type Innovade, Strafe rarely acts superior to everyone else, which is a rare trait for most combat types. He was made further unique because he is one of the few to have a definite gender, whereas most innovades are androgynous. Strafe is the oldest of the Gundam Meisters for Star Strike, his chronological age being more than 257 years old, despite his 24 year old body. Strafe was the pilot who introduced Longshot to Star Strike. This began a chain of events that eventually lead to the completion of Star Strike's team of Gundam Meisters. He was also the first to pilot a mobile suit constructed by Star Strike, the GNC-Ex. During a test of the GNC-Ex, Strafe was nearly killed by the malfunctioning mobile suit, which had begun to overload due to an error in the GN-Capacitors. Strafe was rescued by Longshot who used a half completed GNC-2 Agas to physically tear the cockpit out of the chest, saving him from death by particle poisoning. After this, Strafe requested Longshot have his explosive brace removed, publicly vouching his faith in his comrade. Strafe became the second Gundam Meister to meet Ransac Strike when he piloted the Agas to rescue both him and Longshot, who were both trapped by police. When Ransac was chosen to pilot the new GNSS-1D Rush Gundam over Strafe, Strafe felt cheated, he was the more experienced of the group, and was therefore more suited for the powerful mobile suit. Despite his feelings on the matter, he promised himself he wouldn't let it get the best of him. The private feud would end rather quickly in the face of certain events. When the Gundam Meisters first encountered Karith's soldiers, Strafe was the only pilot to realize the negative effect Milliardo's presence held on Ransac. The two had clashing quantum brainwaves and thus caused Ransac enough pain to completely immobilize him whenever he tried to retaliate. Strafe was forced to come to his aid, using the high thrust and maneuverability of his Agas to match Milliardo for a while. After losing an arm to Milliardo's superior piloting, Strafe and Ransac were saved by the reinforcements of the other Gundam Meisters. Upon returning to the base, Strafe presented Ransac with a special helmet designed to block external quantum brainwaves. After this the team was ordered to head to the Sahara Desert to investigate and track a group of mobile suits that were fleeing from a burning city. During this time the team had an encounter with Ali Al-Saachez. Once the fires within the city were extinguished, Strafe was ordered on standby while Ransac and Longshot went out to inspect the damages. An hour later and Strafe and Dom Bombardi were immediately sortied to aid Ransac, who had gone off in the Rush Gundam to pursue Milliardo. Strafe and the other Gundam Meisters were able to arrive just in time to prevent Milliardo from killing Ransac. Using a combination of speed and firepower, the team was able to force Milliardo into a retreat. Shortly after this the team was ordered to head to a secret location, the whereabouts having been supplied by Ransac. During this mission, Ransac, Longshot, and Strafe entered the facility on foot. The group was trapped in a large room filled with vats. The three were met by Karith, who used Milliardo to disarm the group while explaining his reasons. As he did this he watched with interest the effect of Milliardo's presence on Ransac, who was left rolling on the floor in agony. Eventually Karith was forced to flee, and Strafe pursued him. He was eventually forced to call a retreat when Karith received additional support from both Milliardo and his army. After this the Gundam Meisters would be constantly engaged aboard Atlantis Base. During this time he continuously demanded that Commander Daryl do something to help the situation, a task he knew was futile under the circumstances. Eventually it was decided that the Gundam Meisters would use the Assault Containers to transfer over to the Africa Base. Strafe and Longshot arrived to see Dom and Ransac desperately attempting to defend the base from a large invasion force. Without hesitation the two joined the fight. Ransac, having entered the base to help the personnel, announced that explosives had been placed throughout the base. Strafe willingly followed the retreat order and fled for the Orbital Elevator. After this Strafe was placed in charge of smuggling the mobile suits into space for transfer to The Traveller. Gundam 00S: Crossover During the 89 year timespan between the ELS Conflict and the War against The Ascent, Stafe has been far from inactive. During this time he was kept busy maintaining Mobile Suit Incorporated as well as ensuring the continued stockpile of resources for when Star Strike returns. In addition he worked hard to establish a widespread spy network for him to utilize extending from Earth to Mars. When Star Strike did return he chose to continue maintaining MSI, serving as both contact and supplier for The Traveller until the Dargonax forced the ESF to betray and attack Star Strike. After the capture of both Daryl and Ransac, Strafe reluctantly took control over Star Strike. Personality Strafe is an overall friendly person who believes anyone operating a Gundam is trustworthy. Though this is shaken when the Trinity's revealed themselves. He is also very forgiving, able to look past mistakes and continue on in life. Despite his friendly and forgiving personality, Strafe is known to be able to hold a grudge at times, such as when Ransac was chosen to pilot the Rush Gundam over Strafe. Though Strafe soon got over this. Strafe is also very confident in his abilities, though not to the same level as other Combat Type Innovades. Skills *'Quantum Brainwaves:' Strafe was a B-Class Quantum Brainwave user, able to home onto people using Quantum Brainwaves while predicting the movements of his opponants. Strafe had a higher reaction rate due to this as he could move before his opponant could. Strafe was also able to sense the emotions of other people to a certain degree, but only after becoming familiar with them. *'Mobile Suit Engineer:' Strafe learned how to repair and maintain his mobile suit on the field during combat. He was able to make quick adjustments to his mobile suits OS when required to improve performance. Strafe also helped design the Aero Armor for the Agas, as he wanted a more versatile mobile suit to better match his preferances. *'Martial Artist': Strafe had a decent level of hand to hand combat training able to easily defeat Longshot in melee combat despite the other being physically stronger than him. Strafe was also in charge of training the other pilots in hand to hand combat while not piloting a mobile suit. *'Mobile Suit Pilot:' As one of the Gundam Meisters for Celestial Being, as well as being a combat type Innovade, Strafe had a high degree of piloting training. As the oldest pilot of the group, he was the more experienced out of his comrades. Strafe was capable of handling multiple skilled opponents such as Super Soldiers. *'Veda Connection:' As an innovade, Strafe was the only member of Star Strike who could access Veda. He had the authority to enter level 7, but due to his status as a Star Strike Gundam Meister, Veda held no information over him and thus had to restrict some of his access rights, such as that to information about other Gundam Meisters. If necessary, Strafe could access Veda to initiate or shut down the Trail System in other mobile suits. Quotes “What the hell are you doing? Do you think piloting that thing makes you invincible?!” Strafe to Ransac after saving his life.